fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fandomloverforever
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fandomloverforever! Thanks for your edit to the Umi Aisu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 00:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! So once our guild is done with the Guild War Arc, I was going to start an S Class Trial Arc so we can pick the titles for guild ace's and S class wizards. Everyone from the guild is welcome to join, so please reply if you would like to be included. I can also add you to our guild kik group, so that way its easier to communicate with everyone. It will be a 3 part trial, where you will be testing your characters intelligence, decision making skills, willpower, and strength. You will need a computer to edit the wikia pages to give your response, or you will need to be able to send emails via your phone. It would be amazing to have you participate, I would love to see you show off your character a bit, so please comment if youd like to join. Or send me a message on kik at username: Lady_Komainu and I can add you to our guild group. Lady Komainu (talk) 19:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu So would you like to join the S Class Trials? You can respond to me on here, or send a message on kik to @Lady_Komainu. Just let me know as soon as you can! Lady Komainu (talk) 00:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Glad you would like to join us! Do you happen to have a kik? It would be much easier to add you to the guild group to let you all know when the trial is up.Lady Komainu (talk) 01:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu They are definitely going to start within the week. We are waiting on some members to finish their chapter for the guild war. But after that I will let everyone know that the trials will start. RE: Deletion Next time, refer to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:Deletion Requests. But sure. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:40, July 31, 2015 (UTC) That power'd have to be severely nerfed. Making full clones of somebody with all of their power intact? Even if you give them lacrimas to get their magics back, that'd still be pretty overpowered. I suggest toning it down in general or not using the spell. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:26, August 15, 2015 (UTC) You imbue magic into weapons that gives it elemental/other properties, essentially. and go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm your opponent for the guild tournament, Quinn Pernelle :D Should we start it..? The Dragon Star 13:06, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Since everyone is starting, i think we should too, though would you mind starting, i suck at beginnings :P And, yeah, i'm gonna have lots of fun! :3 The Dragon Star 05:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) We can start but i'll be busy in an hour so maybe after a little while unless you mind waiting for two hours :P The Dragon Star 05:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) No, it's fine :3 I'm kinda busy too, i just though we should start since everyone else did, okay then, tomorrow The Dragon Star 06:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I am but sorry, I lost my phone a couple of days ago and haven't found it yet, sorry ;_; The Dragon Star 05:03, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Fire-Make Fire-Make, like most all of the Molding Magics, is Free Use (I believe, it's been a while since it was brought up to me) anyways, no harm in asking, and yes you may use it (though, again, pretty sure it's Free Use now) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:44, March 5, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn. And I don't have kik so I'm not in the group chat for the trials. Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 15:51, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know that Darnella Kimble will be joining your team for the first part of this trial. I apologize if this causes any inconvenience. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:16, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Yo, I already posted, maybe the page did not notify you it's self. I often just check ors to see who went last rather then hope it or someone pings me. Sorry for not saying I posted once I did. I'm use to people I RP with being on chat or checking the RP themself or something. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 03:46, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I see. Wiki can be a pain at times. I often have issues saving pages myself. So I understand. Also I posted just so you know. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 19:11, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Battle Yo! How's it going? Don't think we ever talked, but nice to meet you. I heard from Koma my character would battle yours, so when did you want to start? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 19:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Maybe you starting it would be better indeed :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:04, July 9, 2016 (UTC) I posted! Sorry for the delay again, I'm on test week...but I'm good by wednesday, so won't be totally busy...plus I have an RP with Kasumi. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 13:30, July 11, 2016 (UTC) It's Wednesday! So I posted. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 02:30, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Right back at'cha. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, posted! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 02:18, July 16, 2016 (UTC) hey long time no talk to! im just here to remind u about the rp we planned to do with Reed Yuriko and Umi Aisu. you dont have to worry about it if your too busy now just wanted to bring it up to remind u Ripcordkill345 (talk) 05:13, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Old Friend Hey Umi! I dont know if you remember me, but heres a hint: I LOOOOVE BEARS. Anyways, if you figure it out, I'm back at Koma Inu and decided to drop by and say hi. Thothology101 (talk) 01:59, November 9, 2017 (UTC)Thothology101